Le poussin masqué et les trois petits cochons
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: "Sale poussin !" voila ce que Ron lui a crié pendant une dispute. Mais... pourquoi ? Lui Blaise Zabini n'avait rien de commun avec cet boule de plume.


Titre : Le poussin masqué et les trois petits cochons

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rolling et les les contes à leurs différents propriétaires.

Bon, c'est juste un délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux donc j'ai eut l'idée en cherchant des infos sur Blaise Zabini. Et ça a donné ça... j'ai la prétention de trouver ça drôle donc je vous le mets :)

* * *

Décidément, tout cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il était devenu la risée de tous les Serpentard à cause d'Eux. Il allait les tuer !

C'est avec cette idée bien en tête que Blaise marchait rageusement dans les couloirs à la recherche de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ces trois là, il allait leur faire la peau et mettre leur tête sur des piques devant leur dortoir. Ils allaient payer pour cette humiliation ! Jamais il n'arriverait à oublier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout c'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Un mercredi pour être plus précis, peu après les vacances de Pâques. Il était avec Draco et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Apparemment, les idiots aussi. Comme d'habitude, une confrontation avait éclaté. Sur le coup il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais à chaque fois qu'il envoyait une pique, foudroyante et pertinente, la belette semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose. Et plus l'insulte avait fusée :

- De toute façon t'es qu'un sale poussin, avait crié Ron visiblement très remonté contre lui.

Une minute de silence avait flotté tandis qu'il écarquillait de grands yeux surpris, perdant totalement son visage impassible de Serpentard. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant désespérément de trouver une bonne réplique pour leur clouer le bec. Il échoua lamentablement.

Et les deux autres rouges et ors se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à être plié en deux, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux. Et lui, comme un idiot, c'était mit à rougir comme jamais sous le regard mécontent de Draco qui finit par le tirer par la manche en direction de leur dortoir pour pouvoir l'engueuler comme il voulait.

Malgré les yeux accusateurs du blond, il avait été incapable d'expliquer comment cette phrase avait bien pu sortir de la bouche du rouquin. En se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il avait abandonné l'espoir d'avoir une réponse et l'avait laissé totalement perturbé, assis sur son baldaquin.

L'histoire aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là. Malfoy n'en aurait parlé à personne pour préserver son honneur. Avoir été présent à ce moment honni aurait été insultant pour lui. Et il faisait confiance au stupide sens de l'honneur des Griffondors qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos. Tout aurait été et normalement, il n'aurait pas dût s'en faire.

Mais il devait y avoir une tête pensante particulièrement Serpentarde dans le groupe. Il en aurait presque pleuré si cela n'avait pas achevé de briser son image.

Sur la table, dans la classe de potion juste devant la chaise qu'il prenait habituellement, il y avait l'image d'un poussin avec un masque rouge. Dessous on pouvait lire : Blaise, le poussin masqué.

Et là, ce fut un éclat de rire général tandis qu'il devenait rouge pivoine et que c'était parfaitement visible malgré sa peau noire. On n'allait plus jamais le prendre en sérieux avec ça ! C'était… c'était… horrible. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les Griffondors et les Serpentards rirent de concert. Ça encore, ce n'était pas très grave. Mais c'était de lui que tout le monde riait !

Il capta le regard étonné de Snape qui semblait se demander si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Cherchant vaguement quelqu'un à punir pour toute cette agitation qui perturbait le début de son cours sans trouver de coupables tout désigné. Puis il eut un soupir résigné. Mon dieu, ses jeunes. Tous des bons à rien. Des cornichons de première classe qui n'allaient rien faire de leur vie.

Blaise tourna rapidement les talons et s'enfuit littéralement de la salle de classe. Il passa le reste de la journée recroquevillé dans son baldaquin parfois au bord des larmes face à l'humiliation, parfois réfléchissant frénétiquement à se venger. Puis il avait eut une idée. Une idée digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Il allait leur rendre la pareille, trouver quelque chose d'aussi stupide et les humilier avec. Voyons… Ah oui, il se souvenait d'un conte moldu quand il était petit. C'était « les trois petits cochons ». Nuf-nuf, celui dans la maison de paille, Nif-nif dans sa maison de bois, et enfin, le plus intelligent, Naf-naf avec sa maison en brique. Ils représentaient respectivement Ron, totalement niais et abruti, Harry, un peu mieux, mais loin d'avoir inventé le fil à couper le beurre et enfin Hermione, qu'il respectait un peu plus que les autres grâce à son intelligence.

Il se mit à rire tout seul dans son lit, faisant hausser un sourcil à Draco dans le baldaquin à côté. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire comme idiotie maintenant ?

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, Blaise trouvait que Malfoy serait très bien comme Grand méchant loup. Contre les deux garçons c'était du gâteau, mais il avait bien du mal face à la froide répartie de Granger. Héhé, demain allait être comique.

Dans la section « étude des moldus » de la bibliothèque, il chercha et trouva un recueil de contes comme il le désirait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'histoire désirée et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les moldus étaient vraiment timbré pour inventer des histoires comme ça. De quoi foutre la phobie des loups à tous les enfants du monde. Vouloir manger ces pauvres petits cochons, c'était trop cruel.

Avec un petit soupir, il dupliqua la page contenant le dessin de ces adorables bestioles et écrit leur nom sous chacun d'eux. Et voila. Ça devrait aller comme ça. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'à arrivé avant eux à leur prochain cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pour la placer sur leur table. Oui, c'était un bon plan, une bonne vengeance.

Le jour dit, Blaise alla bien en avance en cours. Tout allait bien, il avait posé le parchemin sur la table qu'ils occupaient habituellement, et s'assit à sa propre place.

Mais, il avait oublié un détail. Et en voyant le papier ridicule et sa présence dans la pièce, Ombrage ne fut pas longue à comprendre qu'il était le responsable de cette plaisanterie. Les yeux ridiculement plissés, elle avait commencé à lui hurler dessus, la feuille à la main. Les autres élèves arrivèrent plus vite que prévu, intrigués par le bruit.

- C'est une honte ! hurlait-elle. Vous, un de mes meilleurs élève faire quelque chose de si mauvais goût, de si puérile !

Elle continua comme ça encore un moment tandis qu'il rougissait violemment, mortifié devant les regards amusés des Griffondors. Furieuse face aux éclats de rire, elle mit une heure de retenu à toute la classe et exigea un silence de mort, sans quoi le fauteur de trouble aurait droit à une heure spéciale avec elle et Blaise, qui était déjà puni.

Il avait détesté recopier pendant une heure la phrase « Je ne dois pas poser de dessins puériles sur la table de mes camarades ». Surtout que maintenant, il avait la phrase gravée sur le dos de la main. Et ça faisait sacrément mal.

Mais cela l'avait également rendu furieux. Encore plus qu'avant. Il était déterminé à avoir une explication. Et il y avait intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne. Il était la risée de sa maison et de l'école entière. Ce n'était pas acceptable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand, enfin, il trouva le Trio infernal, il c'était écoulé une bonne heure, ce qui lui avait permis de se calmer. Heureusement car ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, où le calme le plus parfait était exigé.

- Voulez-vous bien sortir, j'aimerais vous dire un mot, dit-il de son ton le plus maitrisé.

Avec un sourire de la part des deux garçons et un soupir d'Hermione, ils se levèrent pour le suivre dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi ? fut l'unique question de Blaise.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Harry tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Pourquoi m'avoir ridiculisé ainsi ? C'est avec Draco que vous avez un différent, pas avec moi.

- En fait on a un problème avec tous les Serpentards, répliqua Ron.

Le garçon fit la grimace. Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Il voulait une réponse claire, nette et sincère.

Prise de pitié pour le Serpentard qui se faisait tout de même bien ridiculiser depuis quelques jours, elle tenta d'expliquer :

- C'est un conte moldu qu'on a fait lire à Ron pendant les vacances. C'était l'histoire d'un poussin masqué qui s'appelait Blaise. On a pas réussi à lui faire sortir de la tête que ça t'irais bien.

Pendant ce temps les deux autres Griffondors étaient partis dans un fou rire au point de s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber. En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à le détromper. Au contraire ils lui avaient trouvé s'autres contes comme la Petite Sirène ou Le petit chaperon rouge.

- D'ailleurs, intervint le rouquin, tu pourras dire à Malfoy qu'il ferait une parfaite Boucle d'or ?

Les trois rouges et ors partirent alors en riant, laissant un Blaise interloqué et totalement perdu au milieu du couloir. Qui était Boucle d'or ?

* * *

Un petit com pour me dire si vous avez aimez ?


End file.
